


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 1

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Announcer [voiceover]:"You have been watching A-TV, the Autobot Television Network. Remember, friends, that A-TV is entirely supported by viewers like you. We will stand together against the evil of the Decepticons, on the battlefield and in the TV ratings. With your help, we shall win each category of audience share 'tilallare won."[Ad] "Do you have what it takes to become a Wrecker?"
Series: Transformers Television [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I had this idea of competing Autobot and Decepticon television networks pop into my head, and after some mulling on it, I decided that I had enough material to start writing a series of drabbles for each. Think of them as wartime propaganda stations competing for the hearts and minds of their citizens. I've already posted the first for the Decepticons, so here is the first entry for the Autobots.

[Ad]

 **Springer [voiceover]:** "Hey kid. Ya, I'm talking to you - the young Autobot sitting there in your comfy recharge station, polishing that little peashooter of an arm-mounted, semi-automatic, recoilless rifle. Do you suffer from battlefield ennui?"

 **Generic Autobot Soldier:** (Sitting on the edge of his recharge bunk, slowly buffing his rifle. ) "Sometimes it feels like this war is nothing but meaningless victories and defeats. There must be more to it than this endless back and forth with the evil Decepticons."

 **Springer [voiceover]:** "Are you ready for more? Do you think you're up to it, kid? Maybe - just _maybe_ \- you've got what it takes to join The Wreckers. Open yourself up to the possibilities. See the world and kill Decepticons in new and interesting ways. Talk to your CO to see if you've got what it takes to be one of the elite. The Few. _The Wreckers._ "

 **Generic Autobot Soldier:** (Sitting bolt upright and hoisting his gun over his head.) I think I've got what it takes to be a Wrecker. (He turns his head to face the viewer and points.) Do _you_?

 **Blurr [voiceover]:** (Speaking just too quickly to be understood.) "Terms and conditions may apply depending on your body type and skill set. The Wreckers are an elite organisation and you probably won't qualify. You may be called up on to perform morally repugnant actions. Not responsible for PTSD. You may leave The Wreckers at any time, but it will live in your memories forever."


End file.
